Empyrean Age
Empyrean Age, EVE Online's 9th official expansion Release date: June 10, 2008 Empyrean Age, previously named Kali 4, is the name of the ninth expansion of Eve Online and the last one in the Kali tetralogy. CCP has included Factional Warfare in this release. In this expansion the in-game story plays a key role and the situation in the game reflects events depicted in the novel of the same title by Tony Gonzales. The expansion allows both individual players and whole corporations to fight for certain NPC factions and battle for control of certain regions of space. Agents provide missions and objectives which alter player and corporation standings with the factions accordingly. =Official Patch Notes= Patch notes for Empyrean Age, released 10 June 2008 Critical Joining a Fleet with a player who is currently involved in a war will no longer make you a valid target in that war. CONCORD will now respond if a player who is not involved in a war is aggressed within a gang in High Security space. All Navy NPC’s have had their capabilities significantly increased and their damage output should now be significantly higher than before. The Omen Navy Issue cruiser has been created and replaces the old Augoror Navy Issue as the Tier II Amarr faction cruiser. The Augoror Navy Issue is reintroduced as the Tier I Amarr faction cruiser and will be available on Amarr NPC corporation LP stores. Features World Shaping Black Rise, a new mainly lowsec region between Caldari and Gallente space has been added with approximately 60 systems. Four new Non Player Corporations have been added to allow Factional Warfare: 24th Imperial Crusade (Amarr Empire) Federation Defense Union (Gallente Federation) State Protectorate (Caldari State) Tribal Liberation Force (Minmatar Republic) A limited number of new stations have been added to the Black Rise region. These stations mostly belong to Caldari military organizations. In addition there will be multiple stations added throughout New Eden to service the four faction Militias. Jumps have been added into Black Rise from the following systems: Aldranette (Placid 0.4) Manjonakko (The Citadel 0.3) Ohbochi (Lonetrek 0.4) Tama (The Citadel 0.3) Oicx (Placid 0.3) Karjataimon (Lonetrek 0.3) Piak (Lonetrek 0.7) Abune (Essence 0.3) W-4NUU (Cloud Ring 0.0) Some jumps have been removed: Aldranette <> Manjonakko Ohbochi <> Oicx Elsewhere in New Eden some other additional jumps have been added: The Bleak Lands New Jump - Anka <> Tannakan Lonetrek, New Jump - Haajinen to Elanoda The Citadel New jump - Nagamanen <> Deven (Essence region) Essence New jump - Heydieles <> Old Man Star Placid New jump - Anchauttes <> Odamia Metropolis New Jump - Hagilur <> Thelan (Sinq Laison Region) New Jump - Todifrauan <> Akkio (The Forge Region) Ships The since-long missing 6th Amarr frigate, the Magnate, has been released. It is specialized in astrometry and survey operations. The looping references of Iteron and Iteron Mark II have been corrected. Augoror Navy Issue cruiser has been modified. The Navy-issued version of the Augoror cruiser is an extremely resilient piece of hardware able to provide very good support in fleet battles, but it is also a relatively nimble cruiser ideally suited for escort duties as well as smaller skirmishes. Created to fill a void within the ranks of the traditionally slow and lumbering Amarrian fleet, this vessel has fit in perfectly. Special ability: 10% bonus to Medium Energy Turret Capacitor Usage and 10% bonus to Armor Hit points per level. Slots: 5/3/7 Turret hard points: 5 Launcher slots: 0 Fitting: 310tf, 885mw Drones: 15/15 Osprey Navy Issue cruiser has been added. Caldari ships have never been renowned for their speed. With this in mind, Caldari Navy engineers set about designing the Osprey Navy Issue. The fastest Caldari cruiser in existence and a formidable missile boat, this vessel gives Navy personnel and State loyalists alike greater opportunities to conduct true skirmish warfare than ever before. Special Ability: 5% bonus to Assault, Heavy Assault and Heavy Missile Launcher rate of fire and 10% bonus to Heavy Assault and Heavy Missile velocity per level. Slots: 4/5/3 Turret hard points: 2 Launcher slots: 4 Fitting: 365tf, 540mw Drones: 10/10 Exequror Navy Issue cruiser has been added. The Exequror Navy Issue was commissioned by Federation Navy High Command in response to the proliferation of close-range blaster vessels on the modern stellar battlefield. While it doesn't boast the speed of some of its class counterparts, this up-close-and-personal gunboat nonetheless possesses some of the more advanced hybrid plasma-coil compression subsystems available, making it a lethal adversary in any upfront engagement. Special Ability: 5% bonus to Medium Hybrid Turret damage per level and 5% bonus to Medium Hybrid Turret rate of fire per level. Slots: 4/3/5 Turret hard points: 4 Launcher slots: 0 Fitting: 280tf, 760mw Drones: 20/20 Scythe Fleet Issue cruiser has been added. The Scythe Fleet Issue is a throwback to earlier days of Minmatar ship design, when the scarcity of resources meant that a single ship needed to be able to do almost everything. While often dubbed a "mini-Typhoon" for this reason, this versatile gunboat nonetheless has nowhere near the defensive capabilities of its larger ancestor. What it does bring to the table, however, is unparalleled agility and unpredictability. A squadron of these ships can be an immense thorn in the side of even the most able and well-equipped fleet commander. Special Ability: 5% bonus to Medium Projectile Turret rate of fire and 5% bonus to Assault, Heavy Assault and Heavy Missile Launcher rate of fire per level. Slots: 6/4/3 Turret hard points: 3 Launcher slots: 3 Fitting: 275tf, 745mw Drones: 25/25 Omen Navy Issue cruiser has been created and will replace all current Augoror Navy Issue models. The Omen Navy Issue was originally conceived as a multipurpose search and rescue vessel with strong combat capabilities. In response to the increasing need for ships capable of countering frigate swarms, its designers additionally included a drone bay intended to give the ship a greater range of options when faced with mixed enemy squadrons. The end result is a somewhat more flexible offering than Amarr design philosophy generally dictates, but don't be fooled: this crusher still packs all the punch one would expect from a ship of the golden fleet. Special Ability: 10% bonus to Medium Energy Turret capacitor use per level and 7.5% bonus to Medium Energy Turret rate of fire per level. Slots: 6/3/7 Turret hard points: 5 Launcher slots: 0 Fitting: 335tf, 960mw Drones: 25/25 Modules A proper description has been added to ECM burst modules to specify they only receive ECM Target Jammer Strength bonuses from battleships. The Miner II, Iteron Mark II and “Spiegel” Reflective Plating I items would incorrectly list themselves as their own variations. This has been fixed Player Owned Structures, Outposts and Stations The Caretaker role now allows the player to empty silos. NPC’s You can sign up for Factional Warfare on behalf of the four main Empires - Amarr, Caldari, Gallente and Minmatar. This has to be done by docking in the respective station of your Faction and pressing the new Militia Office station services button. It will not be possible for an individual pilot to sign up to a Militia if he or she is attempting to do so in a station located in enemy space. Example: it will not be possible to sign up for the Tribal Liberation Force if you are in a Minmatar station located in Amarr space. This restriction does not apply to player Corporations Loyalty Point Stores have been added for each Militia. Initially these stores will provide the same items as the corresponding Navy or Fleet i.e. 24th Imperial Crusade will offer the same items as an Amarr Navy store. The Militia Office station services button has been added to stations affiliated with Militias. This button will now list information such as: Factional News. A Factional header. Personal info on the character, including rank and name. A button to retire from Factional Warfare. A pane where one can scroll through different statistics for oneself, one's Corporation and one's Faction. Lists of interesting solar systems. Player visible statistics will now be shown for Amount of characters in each Faction Militia Amount of characters in player Corporations in each Faction Militia Total kills per character, Corporation and Faction. Kills only count where a Factional Warfare flagged character is the victim. Navy NPC’s have had their abilities significantly increased. The damage output from Navy ships is now considerably higher than before. Upon sign up pilots will be able to review their own, corporation and faction statistics in the Factional Warfare service “Battlefield Intelligence” page Firing upon a friendly Militia NPC will be met with retaliation. On top of gaining a Global Criminal Flag (meaning CONCORD intervention in high-security space, sentry guns retaliating and security status loss), firing upon other players within the same militia will incur a standings penalty to the respective empire faction when a hostile act occurs within high and low Security systems. Firing on a player within the same Militia in 0.0 will have no standings affect. Shooting other players within your own player made Corporation while that Corporation is part of a Militia will not result in a global criminal flag. Players enlisted into Factional Warfare will be aggressed by Navy NPC’s when entering High-security space belonging to both enemy factions (example: a pilot enlisted to the Federal Defense Union, the Gallente Federation Militia will be shot in both Amarr and Caldari space). 10 new Ranks have been introduced for each faction. Enlisted players will earn Ranks according to their standings with their Militia. Standing modifications will result in rank promotion or demotion (social skills are not counted). If retired from a Militia, player ranks will not be publicly displayed even if still viewable in the character sheet. Every time you gain a new rank, the old rank is removed and the new one added. If this is the first time you achieve that rank you are awarded a Factional standings increase with all derived benefits and penalties. The following areas are now designed as Combat Zones: Devoid, The Bleak Lands, The Citadel, Black Rise, Essence, Verge Vendor, Placid, Heimatar and Metropolis. Occupancy in systems part of the Combat Zones will be disputed and may be conquered by the opposing faction. Agents & Missions New exclusive Factional Warfare missions have been added for each of the four Militias. These missions will be offered by new Militia Agents and only available to enlisted players. No Storyline missions will be offered in Factional Warfare. Acceleration gates for Factional Warfare missions will have restrictions on ship types. These will vary depending on the mission difficulty. Exploration & Deadspace Combat Dungeons have been added to Combat Zones and will be shown through the use of existing exploration mechanics. Such sites may be found using scanner probes or the onboard scanner. Claiming these Factional Warfare Dungeons for your own or allied faction will contribute in capturing the system Occupancy. Corporation & Alliance CEOs and directors of player Corporations can sign-up their entire corporation for Factional Warfare by using the “Enlist my Corp” option in the Navy Office. The corporation joining process will be completed after the next daily Downtime. Corporations who are part of an Alliance or have an active Alliance application will be unable to use this service. User Interface New Factional Warfare map modes have been added to the Star Map Control Panel. This map mode will show Militia faction occupancy, enemy factions, the pilots faction and locations where enemy factions have scored Victory Points recently. The option to “Align to” a celestial object has been added and replaces “Approach” when that object is not on the same grid. In addition to being able to configure the buttons of the Neocom, a function to configure the World Information in the in-flight view has been added. To do this, right-click on the Neocom panel, select Configure >> World Information. You will be able to hide or show the following information, where it is available: Nearest Occupancy Sovereignty Sovereignty Level Constellation Region Security Level EVE Voice, Mail & Chat A new channel is created for each Faction Militia which acts like an Alliance channel and includes everyone in the Militia whether you’re a direct member of the Militia or member of a player corporation in the Militia. In addition to this there is another channel created for those who are direct members of the Militia which function as a “Corporation” channel, this channel is not available for those in a player corporation that has joined the Militia. Non-flagged players cannot gain access to these channels. Players enlisted into Factional Warfare may receive role-playing and military mails sent from their faction entity. Miscellaneous 5 songs have been added to the jukebox for your in-flight listening pleasure. These songs are Path of the Cursed, On The Outskirts, Forgotten Places, Stellar Shadows and Theme of the Universe. Changes Ships Heron: capacity increased to 320m3 to match the other astrometrics frigates. Volume increased to 18,900m3, maximum targeting range decreased to 37,500m and gravimetric strength decreased to 10. The Imicus has had its mass decreased to 1,350,000kg and volume decreased to 21500m3. The Probe has had its ladar strength increased to 7. The Anathema has had its model changed. It will now use the Magnate hull instead of the Crucifer hull The Helios has had its model changed. It will now use the Imicus hull instead of the Maulus hull. The Cheetah has had its model changed. It will now use the Probe hull instead of the Vigil Hull. Caracal Navy Issue: Increased CPU output to 415tf, decreased power output to 690mw, added a launcher hard point, decreased shield recharge time to 1650s and tweaked the sensor system to make it in line with the other tier 2 faction cruisers. Apocalypse Navy Issue: The Apocalypse recent modifications have been mirrored to the Navy version. Changed the capacitor capacity bonus to a bonus to large energy turret optimal range bonus, increased capacitor capacity to 7500.0, increased CPU output to 505tf and increased power output to 20500mw Stabber Fleet Issue: Velocity bonus changed to 10% bonus to Medium Projectile Turret tracking speed per level, moved a slot from high to low, added a turret hard point, increased max velocity, decreased the CPU output to 312tf, increased the drone bay and bandwidth to 40, increased power output to 950mw, increased armor HP and decreased shield HP Modules Faction Heavy Assault Launchers have had their tech and Meta levels corrected. Energized Basic Reactive Plating had an incorrect volume. This has been updated to match the other modules of this type. The display information on the Energy Neutralizing Battery attribute has been changed to Max Neutralization Range. Rigs Many rig adjustments have been made to both Tech I and Tech II. These changes affect Warp Core Optimizer, Energy and Hybrid Discharge Elutriation and Ionic Field Projector Rigs. Weapons & Ammunition Using a Smartbomb for the first time in 0.0 or firing upon another player will not display the warning message about proceeding with a dangerous action. Skills The Energy Grid Upgrades skill requirement has been lowered to 3 in order to use the module Capacitor Flux Coil I. Caldari Cruiser skill now needs to be trained to Level IV in order to fly the Caracal Navy Issue cruiser. Player Owned Structures, Stations and Outposts In a Constellation Capital system, if you lose constellation sovereignty and you do NOT have any towers claiming sovereignty in the system then the systems sovereignty level will drop to 0, not 3. If you have at least 1 tower in system claiming sovereignty, then the sovereignty level will drop to 3, as before. A method existed whereby it was possible to store ships with non-ammunition cargo in a Ship Maintenance Array. This has been fixed and it will no longer be possible to store ships with non-ammunition items in its cargo. Items can now be repackaged at any station, regardless of whether it has a working repair shop or not. Boosters & Implants The description of the Hardwiring - Poteque Pharmaceuticals ´Consul´ PPE-0 / PPE-1 / PEE-2 has been corrected. These no longer show a boost to agent standing as they only increase security status gains Character Creation & New Player Experience The Aura Tutorial will no longer prevent new or rookie players from engaging in combat in 0.0 space NPC’s NPCs no longer drop Ship Logs. The Blood Light Missile Battery in a Blood Raider hacking site has been modified to allow Blood Raider reinforcements to arrive. The Sansha Stasis Tower in a Sansha Nation hacking site has also been repaired and as a result will get assistance from nearby Sansha forces. One of the Amarr battleship NPC groups was missing its correct faction ID. This has been corrected. Customs Officers have seen their jurisdiction revised and will not interfere in Faction or security matters. Agents & Missions Level 2 mission “Illegal Activity” has had the trigger spawn for the NPC’s modified to work correctly. The mission "Cargo Delivery" now correctly lists the opponents you will face in the mission. The mission Illegal Activity (1 of 3) has been modified and the Gallente Light Marines will appear even if the neon sign is destroyed. The mission "Bountiful Bandine" has been restricted to level one agents only. The rogue drone in “New Frontiers - Mad Scientist (2 of 7)” has been fixed and is now able to call in support from nearby drones. The maximum Fleet size for mission running gangs has been increased from 5 to 10. This means that up to 10 pilots can receive standing gains and Loyalty Points for participating in a mission. Expiration times for many missions have been tweaked. No longer will all missions have a 7 day expiration timer. Please ensure you read your journal closely when a mission has been offered. Level 5 Missions have received a boost and will now provide significantly more Loyalty Points than before. Exploration & Deadspace Four “Unknown” Dungeons have been changed in the Cosmos - Vale of the Silent Constellation. These “Unknown” sites have been reconfigured and can now be found using the scanner. The new sites are “Restricted Caldari Navy Base”, “Prohibited Caldari Navy Base”, Prohibited Gurista Pirate Base” and “Prohibited Serpentis Base”. Smartbombs can no longer be used within 5000m of Acceleration Gates. Science & Industry The Capital Laser Sensor Cluster has been renamed to Capital Ladar Sensor Cluster. Required skill levels for the construction of Hammerhead II Drones have been lowered to bring it in line with other Medium Tech II Drone production requirements. Incorrect build requirements for Caldari Navy Ballistic Control System BPC have been changed to bring it into line with other Faction variants. User Interface New Alliance logos have been added. It is now possible to warp to other members of a Fleet using their name in the chat box. This was previously not happening if within the same grid as a Fleet member. A two hour delay in updating Bounty Office lists with characters information has been added. The sub-caption "Minimum bounty is 5000 isk" has been added in "Place Bounty" tab. There is no longer a "Click to replay audio" button on either the Appearance or the Name pages in character creation. An issue was causing some players to be unable to unsubscribe from mailing lists. This has been resolved and players who are the creators of mailing lists will have the option to use the “Delete” function. All other members of the list can use “Unsubscribe” as normal. EVE Voice, Mail & Chat EVE Voice technology updated to a new and improved version. CONCORD & Kill Mails The crime warning message has been tweaked to reflect the differences between high security systems and low security systems Miscellaneous The Alliance Tournament Cup has returned from the engraver with the inscription of this year's winners. Fixes Ships Pods have had their shield and armor resistances modified to be in line with other ships. The Rorqual description has been updated to include the number of gang warfare links it can use. Changed the existing Augoror Navy Issue into the Omen Navy Issue. The Augoror Navy Issue has been retrofitted and will still be available from several Amarr NPC corporation LP Stores. A bug that made your ship stop for a short time after you launch a warp disrupt probe has been fixed. The bonus to Mining Drone yield for the Navy Issue Vexor is now working properly. A typographical error in the description of the Rorqual has been fixed. In addition the error that Rorqual input/output options are "My Hangar" instead of "My Cargo" has also been fixed The Providence appears correctly now both in space and in station Modules Fixed the descriptions of the Remote Sensor Boosters (both grammar and spelling). A minor error in the code of cloaking devices has been corrected. This fix has no effect on the actual operation of cloaking devices. Corrected the variations display for the Medium Remote Armor Repairer II. This is now correctly displayed as a Tech II item. The Heavy Assault Missile Launcher I has had its meta level corrected to 0. Capacitor Batteries can now be repaired in space using Nanite Paste. Weapons & Ammunition Fixed an error with sound nodes associated with missile explosions The description for Carbonized Lead ammunition has been corrected. A typographical error in the description for Spike ammunition of all sizes has been fixed. Skills The problem of characters starting with a certain skill before having all prerequisite skills trained has been fixed. Leadership Skills description now correctly displays fleet bonuses, not gang bonuses. Player Owned Structures, Stations & Outposts Dragging an assembled ship onto another in the Ship Maintenance Array will cause an error message to be displayed saying "Assembled ships don't fit in cargo". The NeoCom button for Science & Industry now works correctly, allowing greater use of POS manufacturing. A bug where selecting multiple items in the “Control Tower Manage menu -> Structures” omits the first entry has been fixed. Boosters & Implants A grammatical error in the description of Limited Memory Augmentation Beta has been fixed. Character Creation & New Player Experience An issue occurring when creating a second or third character would make them start in space rather than in a station has now been fixed. The Mining Tutorial has been tweaked and the correct number of pages displayed has been changed to four. The "Petty Thief" in the Aura Tutorial has been fixed. He is now easier to kill and pays a much higher bounty. The Reprocessing Plant option in station services was not displaying a welcome page. This has been resolved and should now display correctly. A typographical error in Character Creation has been resolved when choosing a career in Industry. “Creating a Chat Channel”, “Character Sheet Advanced Information” and “Science & Industry'” tutorials have been fixed. Their NeoCom buttons will now blink properly when opening the tutorial. New characters that choose the option to “Continue later” when closing the tutorial will now have the option to press the “OK” button in space to warp back to the Deadspace Complex in order to continue training. Certain Informative and Beginners tutorials were moving the merged Ships and Items window back to the NeoCom bar. This has been fixed and will no longer happen. Resetting tutorials continuously used to throw an exception. This has been fixed. NPC’s Ships immune to Electronic Warfare are no longer affected by NPC Electronic Warfare. Fixed a typographical error in Sangrel Minn's Description. Customs Officers have been retrained and will now give you the option to hand over contraband goods in your hold and pay a fine on them rather than shoot first and ask questions later. The Customs Officers have been handed some new procedures, and will now provide a reason in your logs for giving you a standing penalty after catching you smuggling. The wording of the Customs warning has been re-written to be more intuitive. Agents & Missions All agents belonging to the Republic Military School Corporation will now greet the players using the player name rather than their own. All locator agents will now give out the correct details when confirming the location of a player either in space or station. Fixed a typographical error in the mission "Technological Secrets 1 of 3.” A typographical error has been corrected in COSMOS agent Pandon Ardillan’s dialogue after “On the Trail (4 of 4)”. A grammatical error in the mission "Lights Out" has been corrected. A bug that existed in Storyline missions that was not giving corporation standing increases to fleet members has been fixed. Reminder: sharing storyline missions in fleet does not give Faction standings to fleet members The following agents - Bley Oreriel, Wessette Gauze and Kaymotin Gradance will now be flying the correct ship model based off their descriptions. The mission "Secret Pickup" now has the objective stated correctly. Some missions had an incorrect expiry time. This has been fixed. The mission "Lost That Bet (2 of 5)" will now drop the correct item, one unit of Dolls (1.0m3), upon completion. The beacon at the entrance to ‘Smuggler Interception’ has been moved away from the gate. The Beacon that previously sat on the acceleration gate to several Mordus Headhunter missions has been removed. A typographical error in the mission briefing for mission “Booster Manufacturing - E-8CSQ” has been corrected. A typographical error in the mission “Mother Lode” has been fixed. “Barron Asteroid” has been corrected to display “Barren Asteroid” in the mission “Eliminate The Pirate Campers” Level 2. Exploration & Deadspace The spawn containers in “Derelict Research “complex have had their placement corrected. The exploration site "Angel Cartel Navy Shipyard" was missing its description. This has been found and pinned back into place. The Serpentis Drug Outlet 1/10 complex overseer's structure will now drop the correct loot when destroyed. The Mission: Pirate Escapade (1 of 4) has had its location changed within the system O-LR1H so that it can now be found with the system scanner. Incoming transmission when reaching the Supply Pit within, Sansha War Supply Complex has been corrected. Using Multispectral Probes will allow static dungeons, hidden or not, to show up as Wayposts and not Unknown. These can now be scanned down. Fixed a typographical error in the description of the Large Collidable Object: “Giant Snake Shaped Asteroid”. Science & Industry The search panel for finding your blueprints has been corrected to say "Types" and not "Copies". The invention time of the Signal Distortion Amplifier has been corrected. It previously took too much time. If you had an installed corporation research job in a station office when it expired, your blueprint was sometimes returned to an invalid location when you delivered the job. This has now been fixed and the blueprint will be delivered in the station in which it was installed. Manufacturing waste amounts will now round correctly. Some clipped text has been fixed on the “Accept Quote” window. Waste calculations on all jobs from a Blueprint are now working correctly. Now when installing a single run or multiple run job, you will no longer receive an incorrect mineral requirement amount warning when the proper amount of minerals are available in your hangar. An exception was thrown when right clicking mobile laboratories in the blueprints tabs of the Science & Industry window. This has been fixed. Market & Contracts The Advanced Construction Components market group had no icon. This has been corrected Civilian guns have been removed from the market. The "view" box on contracts has been increased in width to correctly display the options. The auto-complete window on the market search was not always closing properly. This has been corrected. The clear history button on the market search will now correctly clear your search history. The market filter, if set for 0 to 0 jumps, would ignore the jump toggle. This has been corrected and filter options are working fine when range set from 0 to 0. The pick items combo box when creating a contract was too big and has been resized. Using auto-complete feature will not cause the select item type dialogue to appear twice. A typographical error has been fixed in the blueprints market where Energy Subsystems erroneously had a second capital S. Made various corrections to spelling and grammar for certain modules in the Market tree. On the Contracts page the "Sort page by issuer" was displaying an inverted ordering list. This has now been corrected and will display correctly. Several missing item types have been added to contracts filters. Corporation & Alliance When setting standings to an individual player from Corporation tab, the radio button will no longer jump from "Modify standings from corporation to character" to "Edit standings" An issue in which an application for joining a player corporation was not showing in sender's “My Application” tab has been fixed. This will now display correctly. When you run for a CEO, you would get an error message "You cannot run for CEO. This might be because you lack the skills required or because there was a vote for a new CEO recently.” This has now been fixed to show that you require the necessary number of shares to enable the vote. When moving your corporation’s headquarters to a new station, the list in the ‘Headquarters’ tab would not update correctly. This has been resolved. The “last online” information under Corporation > Members List will now show the correct information. The display will now show how many hours since the member was last online if less than 24 hours. Insurance payment is correctly refunded to Corp Wallet when ship was insured using corp funds. Graphics General Disabling a station service now causes the icon to be grayed out. Fixed a minor error in the mining drone effects. The Fleet Issue Tempest was glowing too much. This has been repaired by adding additional layers of rust. The Purifier now displays all turrets correctly. The Providence has had some graphical makeover and the ship appears correctly now both in space and in station All turrets now revert to front facing after being discharged. Turrets will no longer stay in the last position used to fire at another ship. Visual effects will now show when activating an afterburner. Thrusters now increase in relation to speed increase. Moons will no longer be visible through planets. Sun animations and particle effects have now been fixed and will display correctly. Sun particle effects can now be disabled by unchecking “effects” in the system menu. User Interface A major UI performance issue that would occur in low sec systems has been fixed. Alt key functionality has now been tweaked. Pressing Alt now shows the bracket for your own ship. Toggling Alt+X now toggles Moons and Large Collidable Structures, as Alt used to do pre-Trinity 1.1 and Alt+Z now toggles the bracket filters as it has done since Trinity 1.1 Overview no longer snaps below ‘Selected Item’ window when docking or undocking. The Fleet, Broadcast and Drone windows will no longer reset themselves to the default position if they are separated manually on the Overview. During the Aura Tutorial the Overview window will remain in position after docking and undocking. It will no longer relocate to the left hand side of the screen. Opening new windows, such as joining a fleet, will no longer cause existing ones to disappear off the viewable area. Empty wrecks will no longer show when set to "Hidden" in Overview settings. A graphical error that caused targeted icons to not align correctly in the Overview has been fixed. Fixed an issue with the Overview when the distance to stargate was not updated when the star map was open. The distance now updates correctly. The star map close button will no longer cause the Overview to move. Locked targets are displayed correctly on the right side of screen. The tabbed Overview was causing warp scrambling messages to break in certain circumstances. This has been resolved. An issue with icons not sorting correctly in Overview has been fixed. This issue was affecting stargates being separated in the Overview list. This will no longer happen and all stargates will list correctly when sorting the Overview by "ID" list. An overview bug in which Sentry and Station icons attach to text columns has been resolved. Now when using the "Column" tab in "Overview Settings" you will no longer have Station and Sentry Gun icons overlap on text. Brackets for selected and targeted items will now display correctly if the bracket for that type has been toggled off. Some of the station services windows have been reworked to look consistent. This should also improve the ease of recognition In the wallet, the give money button was overlapping some of the tabs. This only affected people with the junior accountant role and has been fixed. The cargo and scanner windows will no longer open after each session change if they have been closed with the main UI button. Clicking “show info” on the same object multiple times no longer stacks the windows. Only one item will be displayed. The Corporate Hangar Bay on capital ships will now be properly named that way instead of Ship Maintenance Bay. The direct trade window was mis-sized on the bottom half. This has been corrected. The title of the dialog box for entering chat channel passwords has been changed from "Title" to "Password required for *this* Channel" (*this* refers to the name of channel you are joining) Audit Log Containers will now correctly prompt you for a password a second time if the incorrect password is entered in the first instance. The size of the search field under My Wallet > Transactions has been increased to allow full item searches. This was previously restricted to the first 10 characters of an item name. A grammatical error when showing info on an anchored container has been fixed. Changes have been made to various subtitles in the in-game welcome page. The Standings transaction window is working properly and is correctly displaying the transactions now. An incorrect error message when attempting to create too many channels has been fixed. Log-off confirmation prompt is now grammatically correct. An errant comma has been removed from the header when selecting the corporation or character window in the corp wallet. When attempting to join a self-invite fleet set to allow pilots restricted to a certain Alliance, any players not matching the criteria were receiving an incorrect message. This has now been fixed. Fixed the wording on the Petition system to more clearly explain each function Petition rating data is no longer lost when switching tabs. The autopilot disabled message is no longer displayed twice When resizing the Journal window to minimum width and switching to the Contracts tab the "Fetch contracts" button is no longer clipped. Added the missing error message for when you are moving too fast to deploy a Cynosural field Log off confirmation prompt is now grammatically correct. When deleting a mailing list the correct confirmation message is now displayed. “Approach Location” now correctly allows the approach to a bookmarked location. The Corporate Hanger Bay is now displayed as such when opened. It no longer calls itself the Ship Maintenance Bay. Typographical errors in the “Clone Activated” message have been fixed. A grammatical error in the header of a window used for selecting corporation or character when transferring money has been fixed. An issue in chat channels that prevented the right-click option on a player name has been resolved. Closing a stacked window opened by an UI button will now do so properly. Notify messages will now appear prominently above all other messages on screen. An error that caused newly created overview settings not to show up in the selection tab has been fixed. An unnecessary message "Wrong Location" pops-up when opening the Aura tutorial in space. This will now only appear for the Rookie Tutorial. An issue with "Show Info" on a Player or Non Player Corporation has now been fixed. A change to the Market Quickbar means that items highlighted using the arrow keys will now refresh and show up in the "Details" box as intended. Notification message is now displayed correctly when warping to a Force Field, Bunker or Asteroid. A typographical error has been corrected in the "Division Names" window. A previous error in which the Bounty Office only opens once when trying to add a bounty through unprocessed applications in Corporation>Members>Applications>Corporate has been fixed. Clicking "Add Bounty" in a chat channel will now bring up the Bounty window and the "Place Bounty" tab. A typographical error has been corrected in the "Auditing" Tab after "Auditor" role has been removed. When the Auditor role is removed from a character there will be a new message displayed if that character is attempting to audit any roles within a Corporation. A message will now display stating "You need to have the role Auditor to view this information". An overlap on the "Abort Termination" and "Confirm Termination" buttons when recycling a character has been fixed. A typographical error in the warning message when deleting a friend from the buddy list has been corrected. Knowledge Base articles will now only be displayed in the English and Icelandic language categories. The Fleet Watch list is now cleared correctly when a pilot is kicked from a fleet. Pilots in Free Move Fleets no longer have the option to move themselves into positions that they are not allowed to be in. Changing the station in the Advanced Buy Menu used to reset all other settings. This has been fixed. EVE Voice, Mail & Chat An exception thrown when right clicking in the chat window has been resolved. Corrected an error that could cause EVE mails not to display correctly. The maximum number of player created chat channels was displaying as 11 when it was set to 10. This has been corrected and will now show a maximum of 10 channels. The "Generic Hardware" option for EVE Voice resulted in a glitch with performance. This has been resolved. EVE voice will now be less technically demanding as the exefile.exe no longer persistently looks for .log files, leading to improved hard disk performance Un-checking "Enable EVE Voice" in the Escape menu now correctly disables the program A bug where the slider is behaving irrationally in EVE Voice setting is fixed. When joining a fleet while already in an EVE Voice channel you will now appear properly in the fleet voice slots section EVE Voice will now correctly display a notify message when either enabling or disabling the service. Mac and Linux The spam of sound errors should no longer be displayed in the console. Previous functionality to the X3100 cards has been restored (10.5.3 now allows launching on the X3100 again). Note that the X3100 is still not officially supported, yet. Localized Clients Corrected the German translation of the Market settings: filter options The auto-complete option of "clear history" has now been translated. The Science & Industry accept quote window was clipping text. This has been corrected. The Science & Industry interface was clipping text on the “Accept Job” box in the German client. This has now been fixed by making the window a little wider. The Science & Industry interface was causing text to appear out of margin in the German client. This has been resolved and the word "Basisgegenstand" no longer obscures other words in the window. The” Settings Not Saved” message on the overview was not correctly translated. This has now been updated. Starbase Management - Structures -> Access window: the 'No Choices' option under Use is now translated "Please enter password" is now translated for protected chat channels "Laden not saved" message is no longer displayed in the German client. Log off message is now correctly displayed in German. Channel "Hilfe" is now joined instead of “Help” channel when your client is set to German. Filter options "From/To" are correctly displayed as "Von/Bis" when your client is set to German. Previously, when the contracts window is opened, by default the "Verträge holen" button is located under the last drop down box. This has now been fixed and the button is no longer obscured in the German client Modified Science & Industry Interface so that it will now correctly display the Decryptor Select box without overlapping on the German client. The station drop down list would lose its arrow if the station names were too long in the German client. This has been corrected. Miscellaneous Several improvements have been made to logging, both server and client side in order to provide a safer playing experience and a better development environment. 3rd party tools that utilize the client logs will no longer provide useful out-of-game intel. This change will not affect 3rd party programs who use the EVE API (EVEMon, EFT etc) Improved DB performance by reducing the number of calls made by the login process. A duplicate type in database called "Miner" has been removed Other users in Windows should no longer be able to hear the dulcet tones of EVE if they are logged in and another user has the client running. You can now change the category of a bug report after you've created one. Missing textures between the "Enter Password" to "Character Selection Screen" have been added. Copyright information has been updated. A typographical error has been fixed in the Faction Standings section of the Players Guide. Civilian Light Electron Blaster is able to be auto-linked in chat. The word "gang" has been replaced by "fleet" in Tip of the Day on the character selection page. The problem that the Audio and Jukebox is not saving properly when exiting game has been solved. A grammatical error on the Free 14 day trial has been fixed. A typographical error in the Player Guide on the EVE Online forums has been fixed. Fixed problems with Alliance Top 10 page and associated icons not loading properly on the EVE Forums. Exploit Fixes Several exploit issues have been fixed, making EVE a better world to live in for us all. Category:Expansions